


burenka's stories

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Yugotalia
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Short stories, mostly hetalia. Using yugotix's OCs because they're great.





	1. Conversation above coffee

“Look, Austria! It’s 1989 already. When is the last time we talked just like this?“ Young Czechoslovak woman talked to her old friend in between sips of his coffee. It tasted differently than she remembered, but time changes memories often.

“I believe it was couple of years before the war.” Austria replied, his fingers playing with his own cup and the spoon inside.

“That must be nearly fifty years by now. A lot has happened since then.” 

“Not as much as since our first talk.” 

“That must be centuries. I don’t even remember it now.” Czechia’s answer was followed by a short silence, filled with sound of her drinking from her cup. “Although I remember another of our firsts, from when I was still taller than you.” She continued.

“Hm? That must be nonexistent memory then.”

“You’re still denying it I see. What I’m talking about is our first kiss.”

“Our first kiss? I don’t remember us ever kissing.”

“You don’t? I’m hurt, Rakousko.” She dramatically touched her chest where her heart is. “Well I’m not surprised you don’t, it has been centuries as well.” 

“Care to remind me?” 

“Gladly. I think it was back before my little religious civil war...”

“I don’t remember it as exactly little.” Austria pointed out.

“Don’t interrupt me. As I said, it was before the Hussite wars. We were little children still. One time when we talked, just like this, you were saying something about meeting some new lady of yours.” Czechia made a pause to take a sip.

“I still don’t remember, I’m sorry.” 

“And well you quoted her... Something about first kiss being the most important? And that she was glad she gave hers to someone she actually loved before marrying a stranger.”

“Ah maybe? So much happened since then.” Austria sipped his coffee, feeling a little sad from not remembering something she had in her mind so lively. But Czechia didn’t seem to mind continuing talking. 

“And then I just kissed you so I wouldn’t have to give my first kiss to someone I don’t like. Then I regretted it, you know.”

“That isn’t very nice.”

“But now I’m glad I did that! Because since I gave my first kiss to you, I always told myself I should like you. Without that, I don’t know if I could be here. And without you, stuff would suck, you know.” She smiled warmly and that made Austria smile as well. 

“I missed drinking coffee with you, Böhmen.”

“Me too, Rakousko.”


	2. Hold my hand

The hand was warm. So, so warm compared to his own. Maybe that was why he was sweating so much. That must have been the reason. What else could it be? It wasn’t like they were holding hands in romantic way. Just a friend helping a friend. Bros being bros. 

Janez muttered an apology before letting go of Enis' hand, just to rub his sweaty palm on his sweatpants. What a fitting name for a piece of clothing. Then he grabbed his friend’s hand again, already feeling it becoming wet again. 

Why did he agree to this again?   
Their common childhood friend Dražen had an accident. Apparently no one told him to be careful on ice – oh wait, Janez did, Janez did tell him not to fucking run on that ice. What a dumb idiot. Not only was he hurting himself, but also worrying everyone.   
And Enis was getting nervous after half an hour of waiting for Dražen's sister to come from another town, because they would let in only family. But of course, there had to be a car accident on the way. 

So Janez offered holding hands. He meant it as a joke, but Enis agreed. And it did help him. So now Janez was struck. 

He heard shuffling next to him. Enis moved closer. He looked over at Janez and offered a small smile. Janez returned it and moved closer as well. Their arms were touching and the idea to put his head on Enis' shoulder looked too irresistible. So he did it, half expecting his friend to shake him off. But that didn’t happen, instead he felt light movement ending with a head resting against his. 

Janez closed his eyes and smiled for himself. If Dražen had so many people caring for him, surely he was going to be alright.

“I’ll have to thank him later." Enis said.

"Hm? Thank whom?"

"Dražen. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be holding your hand now." He gave Janez's hand a gentle squeeze and pulled away from him to look into his eyes. "And that would be a shame."

Janez liked to think he was smart, but these things always took him a while to get. He had confused look on his face. When Enis realised Janez did not understand, he let go of the hand. He was going to apologize, but realisation finally hit Janez hit him. He quickly grabbed Enis' hand while blood was flowing into his face and making him blush.

Janez inhaled, wanting to say something, but couldn't find the right words. He just held in his both hands Enis', his mouth was open as he tried to think of a way to speak.

"Janez-" Enis started, but got interrupted by a squeeze of his hand.

"I..." Janez was playing with Enis' fingers and looking down at them. When he finally made up his mind, he inhaled and looked up. "I'd love to hold your hands some more, Enis.”


	3. Hold me

Arms around his neck.

Torso pressed to his own.

Legs slightly touching his knees, thighs and feet.

Chin buried into the crook of his neck.

She was warmer than sun in July, closer than his own clothes and she made Croatia wish he could melt into her arms.

Her irregular breath tickled on his neck and her hair, pressed against his cheek, smelled like the most wonderful of Macedonia’s flowers. 

Czechia, his acquaintance, friend, roommate, and colleague.

Czechia, his crush, was hugging him. 

“I missed you.”


End file.
